Yu Yu Hakusho: YGO style!
by YukiDragon
Summary: YYH, using YGO characters. seto is hit by a car after saving Jou's life, and was killed. now he tries to get his life back. YAOI
1. Default Chapter

Yuki: hiya guys! My other story is still in the works, but for now, this one should hold you over ^^ don't expect it to be updated frequently. I'm really busy with school and all. Just so you know, this Yaoi (guy/guy) so if you don't like it, don't read. Also, this is the story of Yu Yu Hakusho, but with Yugioh characters! For now, the only characters from YYH will be Botan and Koenma. If you really want some more YYH character, please request and I'll think about it. The story line will be generally the same a YYH, but it will take it's own turns! Review and Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or yu yu hakusho, although I wish I did!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I walked along the busy main street, thinking about my life. Am I really a cold hearted jerk who only cares about myself? I think I demonstrated what an asshole I am today when I was talking to my only family in the world, my brother Mokuba, this morning.....  
  
"Mokuba! We talked about this! You were supposed to get higher grades! You went down in all your subjects!" "I'm sorry Seto, I'm just not as smart as you! I tried hard, but I'm just not good at it! Maybe if you helped me with my homework and studying, I would have done better!" " You know I'm busy! Anyway, Mira was supposed to help you!" " Mira is a grade school drop-out! Besides, you're my brother, you should be helping me, no matter how busy you were!" "I'm trying to run a company, damn it! I don't have time to teach you how to add and subtract!" "Well then I guess you don't have time for me now either! I'm going to a friends house, I just want to get away from you Seto!" "Fine! I don't care!" "Fine! I'm going!"  
  
I sighed, leaning against the window of a shop. I can't believe I was such a jerk to mokuba. I guess I was just so frustrated with everything that I took it out on him. And he was right, I should of helped him. I've been so busy lately though, I pretty much ignored him. But he wouldn't have to worry about me anymore. I was ready to leave, my suicide note written. "I'll seeya guys later!" I turned my head to the direction of the voice, which sounded familiar. The owner of the voice was none other than Jonouchi Katsuya. I looked up at the sign on the door. It was Yugi's grandpa's game shop. I cursed under my breath. "Hey Kaiba!" I turned my head to Jou, who had just talked to me. I stood up straight and turned to face him. " What is it, Pup?" He walked over to me. "Hey! Don't call me Pup!" he yelled. Usually, I would have smirked or laughed, but I was so depressed I just said nothing. "What's wrong with you? You look depressed or something." I was surprised at his concern, but hid my surprise quickly, saying "why do you care?" I was even more surprised to see him blush quickly, then stammer "I d-dunno. Just w-wondering." I sighed. 'Well if you really want to know, I was a jerk to Mokuba and he got really mad at me. Damn I'm such an asshole." Jou reached out his hand and patted my shoulder. " Hey, being a big brother is hard. You just gotta give him some time to cool off. Everything will work out." I looked over at his hand questionably. He blushed and pulled it away. What's with all the blushing? I wondered. I sighed, then smiled. "Thanks Jou." I said, turning and walking away with out looking back. I walked across the street, not noticing the note dropping out of my pocket onto the ground. I was almost on the sidewalk when I heard Jou's voice yell "Kaiba! Wait!" I turned and to my horror he was standing in the middle of the street, holding my note in his hand. Shit. I thought, when the sound of skidding tires caught my attention. I looked down the road, and saw a car speeding quickly from side to side down the street, heading right for Jou. " Jou!!!!!" I screamed, running forward and jumping at Jou, shoving him hard out of the way. The last thing I heard was Jou screaming "Seto! Nooooo!" Then the car hit me, and everything went black.  
  
I opened my eyes, wondering what had happened. I was standing on the street, and there was heavy commotion going on. The traffic was stopped, and I saw the flashing lights of an ambulance. A car was stopped in the middle of the street, and a crowd of people gathered around. I found an opening and looked inside the swarm, wondering what all the commotion was. There was blood on the street. A couple stood in front of someone huddled on the street, frantically talking. Someone was crying loudly, and I looked at the person sitting in the huddle. It was Jou! He was crying, tears running down his face, clutching someone to him. They were limp and bleeding. Taking a closer look at the person, I saw with horror, that it was me. What? How can that be me? I'm right here! I thought. "Hey! I'm right here!" I called out. No one even noticed. The paramedics were talking to Jou, trying to grab my body from his arms. " Sir, you have to let go. He's dead sir, we're sorry. Please let go." My jaw dropped. Dead? Me? "Hello! I'm not dead! I'm right here!" I called out. Once again, no one noticed. Jou was putting up a fight. "No! Seto! Why? Why seto! No, don't take him! Noooo!" he was crying. After a few minutes of struggling, Jou gave up, handing my body over and sinking to the ground, burying his face in his hands. Why is Jou so upset? I thought he hated me! Yugi and the others had seen the commotion and ran out to see Jou. I just couldn't take it. I turned and walked away. So I was dead huh? Well, it's not like I'll be missed. I'm sure there are people dancing for joy right now. I continued to walk down the street, when I heard something whiz by my head. Someone stood in front of me, well more like hovered. It was a woman wearing a pink Kimono. She hand long light blue hair tied into a pony tail, and she seemed happy about something. The strangest thing was she was sitting on a oar, floating in the air. "Hello, you must be Seto Kaiba." She said cheerfully. "Who are you?' I asked. "My name is Botan! I'm the grim reaper!" I stared at her in disbelief. 


	2. chapter 2

Yuki: yeah, I know, I haven't updated this in a long time. But i've had some inspiration! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
I really couldn't beleive what I was seeing. Grim Reaper? "Are you serious?' I asked. She smiled. "Of course! Why would I lie? Anyway, I'm here to guide you to your final resting place!" she said cheerfully. "You mean.... you mean I'm really dead?" I asked. She nodded. "Bingo! Only, there is a slight problem..... you see, we weren't ready for you. We weren't expecting you to save that boy's life, costing you your own." Not ready? Not expecting? "But I was going to commit suicide! Weren't you ready for that? And he would have died if I hadn't saved him." I said, explaining. She shook her head. "Well, first of all, you were going to have second thought s about the suicide and decide to go home. And second, well, he really wouldn't have died if you hadn't done that. The car would swerved out of the way just in time, leaving him uninjured." She said. I stared at her for a minute. "You're telling me that he would have lived? That I just killed myself doing that for no reason?" I asked, disbelief mounting in my voice. She nodded. I felt so angry! "Don't get too upset, you have a chance to get your life back." She said. "Really?" I asked, but then sighed. "No one would miss me anyway, so what's the point." I lowered my head. "I beg to differ. How bout we take a look at your funeral and see what people really though of you?" Botan stated. Oh well, why not? I agreed.  
  
I have a hard time dealing with what I saw, even now. My wealthy looking coffin lay in a large room of my mansion, and a small memorial was set up, with a portrait of me, a laptop, and my dueling deck. This was all people would remember me as: a lousy looking, dueling workaholic. But it was the people that made me truly upset. Mokuba sat at the corner, his tuxedo stained with tears. He sat, sobbing, not talking to the people who came to pay their respects. I reached for him, wanting to hug him, but my arm passed right through. "You can't communicate or touch the living, except for those with a higher spiritual awarness." Botan reminded me, and I cursed under my breath. Some business associates had come, whispering words of consolence to mokuba, but I really didn't care about them. In walked yugi, and his Yami, who were trying to restrain a struggling Jou. Anzu and Honda walked behind them, and Ryou and Bakura behind them. Jou fought off his friends grip, running to my coffin and falling to the ground, sobbing. Why is he crying so much? Maybe because he knows I'm dead because of him. There were tears in Yugi's eyes as well, and he was clutching Yami's arm as he knelt and said a prayer. Anzu and Honda were not crying, but looked saddened as they tried to pick up Jou. "Jou, it's okay. We know you're upset, but please calm down." Anzu said. Jou shook them off, but was finally persuaded to stand by Yugi. Ryou knelt next, silently praying. He stood up, and looked over in the direction of where me and Botan were floating. I met his eyes, but how could that be? Could he see me? Surprise flashed through his eyes, but he turned and walked away. "Alot of people are sad about your passing." Botan said. I nodded. "Yeah." I turned to Jou again, who was still crying. His tears were enough to convince me. "Botan, I've seen enough. I've decided I want my life back." I said, my voice sollemn. "Okay then! Let's get going!" Botan said happilly.  
  
Yuki: okay, how was that? I'd appreciate any feedback. Tell me if I should include the other characters too. Hopefully I'll update soon! 


End file.
